Talk:Ballistic Weapons Wiki
Categorization There is a lot of discrepencies when categorizing weapons. I think we need to figure out a system before we get too far. Right now, the weapon types mentioned on the main page more or less correlate to what slot they would show up in on the HUD, but this causes problems. For example, the T9CN fits nicely under pistol and machine pistol because that is what it is, but its also found in the sub machinegun slot. I think because this is specifically a wiki about guns (of a weapons mod) getting them classified right is something we should do, but i also think its important to list what slot they are in too for the sake of providing information relevent to gameplay. Maybe we should make new categories like 'Slot:Sidearm', 'Slot:SMG', etc. Thoughts? Captain Xavious (talk) 17:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *I think we should add the weapons to the categories like they are ingame. That would mean the category Shotguns becomes Spread, Energy weapons + Explosives + Super weapons etc. become Special / HighTec. It would really prevent confusion and gives us less categories to worry about. LulzFactory91 (talk) 17:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *I'd be fine with categorizing them the way Loadout does. However, some people actually do care if the AK490 is technically a battle rifle and not an Assault Rifle and this is where problems arise. Looking at you, Sgt. Kelly. Captain Xavious (talk) 18:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *We should just do it. A wiki and its information should be about its topic (in this case BW and its content) and thus stuff shouldn't be made up because we feel like it as that just leads to chaos and confusion for everyone, the veterans and the new comers. IMO if you want battle rifles and energy weapons you should recode BW to make these categories official. LulzFactory91 (talk) 18:57, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *As the person who initially set up the categories, I used the BallisticPro classifications, which neatly encompass all weapons and correspond to the UT2004 weapon slots the weapons are placed in. While categorising by slots would be useful, the problem comes in that there's a discrepancy between how stock BW and fix / Pro handle their weapon slots. Pro always uses the classifications on the main page to better correspond to UT2004's slots and Fix has this option in the menu. I still favour rough classifications if only to avoid having multiple categories for weapons which play and handle quite similarly to each other, but differ in terms of technical, yet gameplay-irrelevant, classification. If not, we run into the danger of having so many categories that they lose all meaning and the page becomes saturated with them.User:DemStyle *I've additionally noticed that "Energy weapons" isn't listed as an official category, but since energy weapons have obvious differentiating factors in gameplay (projectiles, vehicle healing, low recoil, better handling) because of their nature, I feel the distinction is extremely relevant to make. DemStyle (talk) 19:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not real picky as to how they're classified, just so long as they are relevent to whats actually present in game. I'm really only familiar with the Loadout classifications, not with the Pro classifications. Whatever is the most relevent to the largest user base is probably the best way, I guess. Technical classifications of weapons can be placed in the infobox or trivia if needed, we don't need to obscure the weapon categories by putting them as their own categories. Captain Xavious (talk) 19:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) **I'm with the infobox/travia idea for the Pro and other mod categories. For the main categorisation we should use the standard BW2.5 categories as that is what users know the most and is the original RuneStorm categorisation. LulzFactory91 (talk) 20:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) **The official categories have two obvious flaws. The first is that the Special / HiTech category clarifies absolutely nothing. The second is that energy weapons are considered part of other groups when they clearly behave uniquely and have extreme relevance in that they are the Link Gun equivalents (accordingly, they should have been Slot 5 in every version of the game). I disagree, and always have disagreed, with the refactoring of the weapon slots in a mod for UT2004 to match those of another game, that game being Doom as far as I'm aware, ''and ''that setting being made the default. There was no reason to do such a thing and I believe it hinders / hindered the ability of UT2004 players to quickly discern what a weapon's use or effective range was by relation to the base game's default weapon slots. The placements of the weapons in the Swap mutator correspond to the roles / ranges of the basic UT2004 weapons and so too should the slots, as they have done in Pro for a long time. When making Fix, I actually wanted to modify the BW slots by splitting Special but as Fix isn't supported by mod authors, I do not feel confident in doing so. DemStyle (talk) 20:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) **I can't find a solution for this but I think it would be best to stick with the vanilla system. Think about a newbie coming to the wiki and he has only installed BW2.5 and SKBP V10. The system he used until then would be the vanilla one and so he can easily navigate the wiki. The wiki then should have the task to inform him about mods and packs he can apply to his current installation and how they change and affect it, aka new categorisation, weapons damages etc. So I'm thinking more about user-friendliness here. LulzFactory91 (talk) 21:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) **How would the current categorisation system inconvenience such a user in any way? DemStyle (talk) 21:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) **Dunno. I just thought it would make it easier for the editors too because they know each weapon belongs to one category and CX asked for something diffent. :p LulzFactory91 (talk) 21:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) **I'm not asking for anything specific, but after consideration, I think UT style binds determining grouping makes the most sense. When you play loadout, it really doesn't make much difference past setting up the loadout slots. As far as keybinds, well, that's debatable in Loadout since you start with five guns and that's where most of your concern is placed, you'll be able to figure it out pretty easy. But Swap, it maximizes on the map author's intended weapon placement by emulating UT for what to swap; shotguns replace flak cannon, energy weapons replace link, etc. Since this is probably how most players would be using swap, regardless of how the key binds are set up, this seems like a pretty good standard to go by. There may be differences with Azarael's Pro grouping and default Swap set up, but I think it would be close enough that players will be lead to the right direction when clicking a category. Captain Xavious (talk) 23:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) WIP Articles I made a new WIP category. If you make a new article or find one that you think still needs work please add it so others can find them easily and they won't get lost (I found the GRS-9 and GRSXX articles weeks after they were created because they had ZERO categories!!). Do it or I'll smack you. http://ballisticweapons.wikia.com/wiki/Category:WIP LulzFactory91 (talk) 18:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that. Though I'm more of an editor than a creator. :P Storm-X (talk) 18:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Storm-X Since it looks like I'm the only one putting up new pages, you guys get to do the WIP and categorizing. SergeantKellyZ52 (talk) 05:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll do what I can do. Storm-X (talk) 13:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC)